Darkmistress
Darkmistress is one of Queen Beryl’s high ranking youma charged with dealing with deserter and defectors. Profile Appearance The Darkmistress has been described as a walking corpse. As tall as an adult human she wears black cloak, made of a rough, durable cloth. Her features are a ghastly, bulging mockery of a face, while her skin is a pale, pasty white, a flaking, festering mass of tissue. She wears a white headpiece, crafted in the shape of outstretched wings, with a dark red gem at its center on her forehead. She also has poisonous presence that fills the air like an aura of utter, hideous decay. Her power over illusions means that she can take any form she wants. Personality What the Darkmistress enjoys first and foremost is a challenge. Which is why she occasionally decides to handle matters herself, to ensure that she never loses that killer instinct that only life and death situations could keep sharp. As well as to remind any uppity subordinates of just what she is capable of. Information Chapter 2: Good Samaritan Upon hearing that Ryoga was protecting Brenda Darkmistress informed Jadite that she now fell under her jurisdiction. More worried at the thought of another factor in the mix and Queen Beryl growing skepticism of his performance Jadeite didn’t argue. Chapter 4: Turning Tables When her Inquisitors contacted her after she sent them out to deal with Brenda they informed her Brenda’s protector killed a Hound sending the Keeper into a homicidal rage they let the situation play out. They informed her that it was a trap and that her protector had allies who aided in the Keepers death. The news that Ryoga wasn’t an isolated incident changed things for the Darkmistress so she had them look deeper into the matter. Chapter 6: Interesting Times Her Inquisitor informed her of the latest developments in the matter of the rogue youma and her protectors. Like with the Keeper not aware of the Hibiki curse after finding so little information Darkmistress theorized that Ryoga Hibiki was just a cover identity, created to disguise who he really is. The same with Ranma who’s training trip meant that he fit the same pattern. Since they weren’t able to discover anything else the Inquisitor came to the conclusion that the Dark Kingdom was being challenged by a highly organized, devilishly subtle group of foes. The group intrigued the Darkmistress enough for her to take matters into her own hands. Appearing in the heart of the Juuban neighborhood the Darkmistress made her way to Nerima. Chapter 7: Closing In Drawing on her memories of her Inquisitors' report the Darkmistress made her way to the "Tendo Dojo." On her way she caught sight of a homeless man. She couldn’t help herself and just as the man realized that the little girl was more dangerous then she appeared she forced him an ally and killed him. Knocking on the door she was greeted by Mousse who immediately realized that something wasn’t right about this cute little girl when he tried to get her to leave. His suspicions were confirmed when the girl grabbed him channeled a surge of red lightning into his body before blasting a bolt directly into his chest. His scream drew the attention of Brenda. Rushing out of into the hallway Brenda saw Mousse's limp body come smashing straight through the wall before seeing that it was the Darkmistress who launched him. Genma and Soun came rushing in and before Brenda could warn them attacked. The two proved to be little match for the Darkmistress and were quickly dealt with. Brenda immediately tried run only to quickly realize that Kasumi had not fled with her and was facing the oncoming attacker. Kasumi was just as easily dealt with but seeing her so casually and brutally tossed aside filled Soun and Genma with renewed vigor and rage. Unfortunately they still proved to be no match for the youma. While she had no illusions about her ability to be anything more than a mild annoyance Brenda had no other choice but to stand her ground. This filled the Darkmistress with rage causing her to finally reveal her true form. Realizing exactly who had come for her drained Brenda of what little hope she had. Luckily as she cowered Ryoga came crashing through the ceiling distracting her from killing Brenda. Unfortunately in mid-air was an easy target. Luckily Mousse was able to save him. Glancing back and forth between the two of them Darkmistress smiled at finally being given a challenge. Chapter 8: Holding On The stalemate between the three ended when Genma began to stir and in the moment Darkmistress blasted him back into unconsciousness used the opportunity to attack her. Following his cue Ryoga attacked as well. The Darkmistress gave ground under the assault, parrying, weaving between the attacks, while at the same time disentangling the chain from around her wrist. Mousse was to injured to really help so Ryoga told him and Brenda to get Kasumi, Soun, and Genma to safety before going to get Ranma for help. Though fighting him prevented her from stopping their escape the Darkmistress enjoyed her battle with Ryoga. Since while he wasn’t as skilled as Genma he made up for it in ferocity. Much to her surprise Ryoga’s durability proved to be more then a match for her strength. She ended the stalemate again by calling upon her powers which not only heightened her offensive abilities but prevented Ryoga from attacking her. The battle soon became completely one sided. Fortunately this made her overconfidence allowing Ryoga to surprise her and gain the upper hand. Sadly right as he was going to capitalize on it she used her powers once again and blasted him away when he was thrown completely off-balance. Unwilling to go down Ryoga used the Iron Cloth technique and actually managed to wound her. While the Darkmistress proved to be far less resistant to pain than Ryoga that last attack was all he had left. So in a last ditch effort he goaded her into blasting him into the koi pond activating his curse. Thinking that he had either been disintegrated or teleported away Darkmistress left. Chapter 9: Caught Between The Darkmistress waited impatiently in the Devil's Keep medical ward as she was being healed. Desperately wanting to get back to the human world and avenge herself. Her memory of the battle was interrupted by the arrival of Jedite. After hearing of her failure he had come to hear her progress in dealing with the rogue youma. Knowing that he had just come to taunt her she told him to leave as this was a Black Section hunt. Which is why she became furious when he implied that she wasn’t strong enough to deal with the current threat. After telling her that if her pattern of failure continues he would be forced to take over left ignoring her protest. However the moment she tried to attack him he reminded her how much stronger he was by flinging her across the room and crushing her against the wall. With no other recourse Darkmistress apologized. Reminding her once again who was boss Jedite teleported away. In a fit of rage she killed the medic youma. Somewhat placated she ordered three fire teams to be ready for another excursion to the human world Chapter 10: Shell Game The Darkmistres returned to the Tendo compound with a dozen black-robed Inquisitors who immediately began to scour its rooms and corridors. When the inevitably found nothing she had them spread out into two groups to sweep the ward. Luckily for her they found them just as they were about to fight the Senshi Chapter 11: Three Way Knowing that Ranma wouldn’t be able to fight as long as Luna was there Ryoga snatched the moon cat up by the scruff of her neck and hurled her off into the distance. Shocked and horrified Sailor Moon threw herself headlong at Ryoga. However as she was no fighter he was easily able to fend her off. This prompted Mars to try and line up a shot at him only for the Youma attack forcing her and Mercury to scatter. At the same time, the Darkmistress unleashed her lightning at Ryouga and Sailor Moon. Ryoga was about to attack the Darkmistress only for her to be blindsided by Ranma. Telling Ryoga that it was his turn to fight the youma before dashing off in the direction that he had kicked her. Realizing what had happened Ryoga sprinted off after the pigtailed fighter with violence on his mind. Unfortunately the other youma were responding as well. Three of the robed figures broke off to chase after Ranma, while the others swung around to cut off Ryouga. Though caught off guard she recovered quickly. However Ranma proved to be a lot faster then anticipated and was on her before she could attack. Eventually the Darkmistress saw an opening, but it turned out to be a faint to allow him to attack the three pursuing Inquisitors. Mask finally showed up launching over a dozen roses shot in rapid-fire spearing through the Inquisitor's body. Even as she died, Tuxedo Kamen swooped past her and into the fray. The two Inquisitors whirled to face the new threat, a distraction which Ranma promptly exploited. However by pausing his manic dodging to attack, he had given the Darkmistress a clean shot. Ranma used a Youma as a shield then as she was blasted away grabbed and threw her at Tuxedo Mask. Not wanting to pass up this opportunity the Darkmistress opened fire on his prone body. Mask used his cane to launch himself into air. He then swung the elongated weapon high over his head, and then brought it plummeting back down toward the Darkmistress. However unlike Ranma Mask was no match for her luckily for him by this time Ranma had defeated his current opponent and rejoined the fray. Ranma, Tuxedo Kamen and the Darkmistress engaged in a furious, three-way war, each going after the others in a blinding flurry of strikes. Whenever one combatant seemed to gain an advantage that would concentrate the attention of both the others on them, until the balance shifted yet again. Ranma proved to be far more adapt at fighting the Darkmistress then Ryoga. Unfortunately just like with Ryoga just as he was about to gain the upper hand her appearance changed to that of Akane. While Ranma had been caught off-guard by the illusion's sudden use, he still had the advance warning from Ryouga's fight, and was able to dodge the youma’s lunge. However while he knew it wasn’t Akane he still instinctively held back giving her the upper hand once again. Luckily Mask was still able to fight and thus unaffected by her illusion. The pigtailed fighter, the masked vigilante and the illusion-clad youma all circled each other warily. By this point Jadeite arrived growing tired of how the Darkmistress had lost control of the situation. Chapter 12: Full Measure Ranma and Ryoga fought Jedeite leaving the Darkmistress to fight Tukedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. Her fury at this fact nearly caused her to be hit by the Moon Tiara drawing her attention back to the threat at hand. Though Mars and Mercury quickly joined ranks they were all just as quickly put on the defensive devoting everything they had just to staying alive. When Mercury used her Shabon Spray as the murky cloud covered her she could only smile as she had trained her Inquisitors in all manner of assassination skills, including killing without the aid of sight. Though as she moved in for the kill she quickly realized that the fog wasn’t a two way blind for the Senshi when the Tiara almost hit her again. Screaming at her Inquisitors to get out the youma all fled in different directions hoping to divide the pursuit. Barraged by a flurry of roses she continued to run. Realizing that the fog was growing she plowed into a nearby building using it as cover to giver her time to think. Knowing that she was outgunned she activated a cloaking spell. Unfortunately the Mercury Computer was able to determine where she was and though she desperately threw herself to the side she wasn’t able to fully dodge Mar’s fire. Knowing that her only hope for survival was escape she teleported back to the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 14: Making Plans Jedite awoke in a body-sized regenerator and quickly found that that even the slightest movement caused an explosion of agony. The Darkmistress sat by his side unlike him she was fully healed. As he was wondering why she had let him live she informed him that Beryl wasn’t aware of their defeat and every Youma besides her who was aware of it had been killed. Jedite quickly put two and two together the Darkmistress would have just as much to lose when Beryl discovers the truth. She knew she couldn’t defeat the humans alone. But she also knew that if she went to any of the other Generals she would be bargaining from a position of utter weakness. Jedite also knew that do to his injuries he was in the exact same situation. Knowing that they would only have one shot they decided to send their army to Nerima then hide them in a warehouse. This not only would allow Jedite to rest and recover from the strain of opening such a huge portal but keep the location of the Juuban portal as well. Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets Much to the corpse-like youma’s cringe Queen Beryl demanded the Darkmistress’ presence without warning. Worried that the queen had discovered what she was hiding she made her way towards Beryl’s chamber resisting the irrational urge to touch her face, to confirm that the makeup covering her burns was still there. Unfortunately while she hadn’t found out Beryl still wanted to know what she had learned about Jedeite’s doings. She decided to keep as close to the truth as she dared and told Queen Beryl that he was in the midst of preparing for some kind of operation as there had been large troop movements on his orders, and rumors of special training exercises. She then went on to accuse Jedeite of attempting a coup. Luckily Beryl laughed at the absurdity of her second-weakest General, attacking using less than a fourth of the Dark Kingdom's army and bother to look further into it. It was all the Darkmistress could do not to let out a shudder of relief, however then the conversation moved to her failure to eliminate the humans. This time the Darkmistress could not hide the shudder that ran through her body when Beryl told her that she wouldn’t accept failure. Chapter 17: Dark Lords It was four days later when Jedites agents finally located their enemies. An impatient Darkmistress read the youma’s report while Jadeite watched impassively from his healing pod. However after reading it the Darkmistress told Jadeite to contact the warehouse and send every youma they could to Nerima immediately before leaving as fast as her pride would allow her to be seen. Roaring at the first Inquisitor she saw to have her demons report to her she vowed that she would not let all that she had worked for be taken away from her. Chapter 18: Joining Forces Jadeite opened a portal to send him, the Darkmistress, and the DD Girls to the human world. Because of his injuries while he was able to open the portal, it was not quite stable, flickering alarmingly at the edges. Though unstable they were able to make it and Jadeite lost no time in ordering every flying youma to form an advanced team. Though due to his injuries he had his subordinate Marceat convey it for it. Throughout it all the Darkmistress seeing how injured he was began to quietly revise her plans for how to best to handle the present situation. The Darkmistress leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the DD Girls following close behind. Jadeite was flying along to her left, Marceat beside him, and all of them were surrounded by the horde of lesser youma. It was only the Darkmistress’ finely honed danger sense that saved her from the ambush. A panicked Marceat ordered the youma to attack only to be knocked down by the Darkmistress who realizing it was an ambush ordered them to raise their barriers. Watching the aerial battle desperation starting to tint her thoughts as her eyes swept across the battlefield, listening to the screams and crashes, watching the volleys of projectiles crisscrossing through the air from all different locations to all different targets. The enemy was hounding her forces mercilessly. Appear and disappear. Hit and fade. Every seeming advantage leading into another trap. While few of these warriors seemed as strong as the average youma in a direct fight, it was becoming clear that Jadeite's horde didn't have a tenth of their discipline, coordination or intelligence. Realizing they didn’t have time to wear them down she and Jadeite began arguing on what to do. Darkmistress suggested sending a strike team to stop te ceremony while the main team was occupied with them. With Jadeite’s grudging agreement she sent the DD Girls. He then used his personal teleportation to follow them. Darkmistress screamed in rage, her hand lashing out in a futile attempt to grab him, but she was far too late, and she only clutched air. The Darkmistress stalked up and down the lines of her main force, protected from the harrying attacks of their foes by the rows of shields that the youma were still maintaining around their main force. It kept their army from being whittled into nothingness, providing a safe haven from which to launch their forays. Yet it was a costly blessing. Without the barriers, the hit-and-run tactics would be taking a far more grevious toll... but the main force could not move with any speed while still maintaining them. With each moment that went by, the Darkmistress saw less and less chance of being able to punch through with the army and claim the victory herself. She realized that her best chance was simply to abandon Jadeite's minions, and try to reach Furinkan High herself when she noticed Brenda chasing Kodachi. Brenda froze upon seeing her and tried to ward Kodachi, but she ignored her. When the Darkmistress reached her she delivered a vicious backhand as she walked past, sending the gymnast flying away in a tangle of limbs. The blow caused Kodachi to lose her grip on the bowl as well—which the Darkmistress promptly snatched out of the air. Chapter 19: Death Duel Beneda scrambled backward along the ground, trying to get away from the oncoming Darkmistress, until she felt her back hit a tree, stopping her. The corpse-like youma continued to advance, taking her time, looking down with a gloating smile that showed off her rotten, decaying teeth. Despite her panic Brenda remembered how Ryoga, Ranma and the others weren’t slowed down in the slightest by hopeless odds and no-win situations. Firming her resolve she raised her head, met the Darkmistress's eyes directly and attacked her. The Darkmistress was furious at the audacity of a lowly youma attacking her, but before she could kill her she was attacked by Kodachi. Brenda tried to provide support fire, but quickly proved to be little more then an annoyance. Eventually she got tired of it and backhanded her into a tree before focusing on Kodachi. Kodachi reeled back and forth as the Darkmistress beat her again and again. Despite this she kept getting back to her feat in herculean effort to make the Youma pay. She threw herself at her opponent in an all-out charge. Her ribbon flashed in a half-dozen different feints, trying to obscure the path of her actual attack. Then Kodachi was on her, a rage-filled scream of a battle cry tearing itself from her throat as she swung the ribbon with all her might at the side of the youma's head. The Darkmistress simply stood there, unmoving, unimpressed, a tiny smirk growing on her features. Then just before her attack struck the Darkmistress transformed into Kodachi’s mother. Like with Mousse and Ranma before her Kodachi halted her attack allowing the illusory figure to capitalize and mercilessly beat her before turning back to Brenda. Beneda tried to climb back to her hands and knees, but her arms failed her halfway and she crumpled back to the ground. It was the Darkmistress’ sadistic nature that saved her. She was distracted by Kodachi asking her mother why. Realizing that Kodachi actually believed that she was her mother she turned away from Beneda to continue her torture. Hearing the gymnast scream and scream and scream Beneda felt a burst of sickened rage explode within her. Riding on that surge of fury she lurched to her feet, and attacked the Darkmistress who caught up in Kodachi's suffering she almost didn't react in time. Doding at the last second she responded with a quick burst of lightning that caught Beneda square in the chest, sending her flying. Beneda tried to muster up the strength to get up again, but couldn’t. Luckily before she could be killed she was rescued by Mousse. The two battled as Brenda watched, often becoming little more than blurs of black and white as they darted between the trees, clashing with each other again and again. As she watched, she caught sight of something on the ground—the bowl that had fallen from the Darkmistress's hands when Mousse had first attacked her. Knowing how important the magic item was, Beneda summoned up what little strength she had recovered and began to crawl, inch by inch, over to where it lay. Finally reaching the artifact, she tucked it underneath her, shielding it with her body as she watched the duel play itself out. Both quickly realized that that they had to change there approach. Mousse was able to put the Darkmistress on the defensive for a moment, he hadn't come close to finishing her, and such a high-pressure attack had been draining. And unlike Ranma and Ryoga he was a ranged fighter. On and on the battle raged at each rapidly switched tactics to gain the advantage. Unfortunately the Darkmistress’ toughness, strength, speed, and stamina proved to be the deciding factor. However just as she was about to lauch the final blow a ribbon wrapped around her elbow, holding her arm back. Mousse took the opportunity to attack. The Darkmistress tried to defend herself only for Kodachi yank on the ribbon breaking her balance and causing her to stumble, allowing Mousse to stab her in the knee. The Darkmistress let out a horrible scream, as the agony burst over her senses. Pain caused her lightning to go berserk. She threw it in Mousse's general direction, and although he leapt back, the resulting blast hurled all three of the combatants away like rag dolls. Beneda curled into a ball, shielding the bowl as the blast hit her. While Kodachi was knocked unconscious. Both Mousse and the Darkmistress got up at the same time although she had much more trouble. Knowing that he was at the end of his rope Mousse pulled out a a long, straight sword and attacked. In a last ditch effort to save herself the Darkmistress transformed into Shampoo, but since Mousse was already aware of this ability he had taken his glasses off beforehand. Thus the Darkmistress was sliced in two. Chapter 22: Final Stand Do to the Darkmistress's unnatural powers it took awhile for the dust that had once been her to dissipated into nothingness. Long enough for the DD Girls to find it. Modra took a step forward and kicked the pile of dust, scattering it. Cohesion lost, it finally vaporized, leaving behind dead, rotting grass everywhere it had spread as well as the Darkmistress's headpiece. She then knelt down, picking up the talisman with both hands and placed it on her head Abilities The Darkmistress has power over electricity; able to generate, manipulate and shape red lightning. She can also generate illusions. While it is generally used for disguise purposes she can also use them defensively. She can create illusions that reflect the soul of any living creature. No matter who she faces, she can always conjure the image of whatever they treasure most. Category:Charecters Category:Characters Category:Dark Kingdom Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima